Understanding
by scooter13
Summary: MassKink fill.  Jack can't sleep and Thane offers her a late night remedy.  Smut


This is a MassKink fill:_ Both are loners and know the darkness inside men's souls...I don't think I've seen this pairing so try it out anons! _ I hope it worked out!

Jack sat in the cargo hold flicking a butterfly knife opened and closed, expertly swinging the blade around her painted fingers. Huffing out a breath, she glanced around the dimmed space, bored out of her mind. She had woken up around 3 am, ship time, and found herself alone and bored. Shepard had sequestered himself in his cabin for the past couple of days with Captain Cardboard, that perfectly sculpted, goody-two shoes piece of dark chocolate that Jack had immediately taken a dislike to, despite his perfect physique. She didn't even know how that worked, but she'd seen a lot of shit in her days and two guys fucking to relieve the tension was pretty fucking normal.

So she sat in the dark, wondering what she was doing and seriously debating storming into Miranda's quarters and starting a fight, just for shits and gigs. But she and the cheerleader had been doing better since the Collectors, Miranda even going so far as to criticize Cerberus' use of children in their experiments. They weren't buddies, not by a long shot, but it was an ally Jack felt she might need later on, so she flipped through her mental list of things to keep herself from doing something really stupid.

Jacking the ship was out of the question; Shepard would kick her ass up and down the bridge before throwing her off, not to mention the crippled little body guard Jack was sure she'd end up killing if she so much as sneezed on him.

There was no one around to fuck, and out of those that were available, they were all Cerberus or alien. She didn't mind the alien bit, but they all seemed so…noble. Jack wrinkled her nose, her pretty face scrunching as she thought about all the tighty do-rights that the ship housed.

She could understand them all, sort of, when she felt like feeling like a pussy. Krios, though, was the wild card. He didn't seem like a family man, and from what Jack had heard he was fighting for his dead wife, or some such shit. Fuck, she needed a distraction or she'd start trying to analyze the whole fucking crew in her head.

She glanced up when the door at the far end opened, the light seeming to deepen the darkness around her before it slid closed again, leaving her in the dim. She squinted, hearing soft footsteps get closer, considered calling out but realized this was a perfect solution. Bump into the stupid fuck, force a fight and get her tension out while keeping a place on the ship. She smirked and closed her knife quietly, slipping it into a pocket in her cargos and hopping lightly off the crate.

"Up late, as well?" a deep, trebling voice questioned, breaking through the darkness. Jack cursed; of course it would be the drell assassin that could see in the fucking dark.

"I'm up, and it's late," she snarled, her anger over-whelming as her tense muscles, prepared for a fight, had nothing to do but try to relax.

Silence greeted her rude answer and Jack started forward, stopped by a cool hand on her arm. Acting instinctively, she spun into the contact, lifting her opposite leg in a roundhouse kick. Hell, she thought, grinning, she might just get her fight, after all.

A strong hand caught her calf and held her there, dense muscles hiding twice her strength flexed as the fingers gripped her leg. "What the fuck, Krios?" Jack cursed, hopping in place slightly as her leg was held up.

"The same could be asked of you," the calm voice floated to her, the deep rumbling undertones making Jack shudder. She might find his entire quest to make the world good and right stupid and fucking naïve, but the man had a voice that could make her come.

"Let me go," she demanded, trying to pull her leg out of the tight grip. "You fucking touched me," she snarled when there was no movement, "I don't fucking like to be touched." There was another moment of silence before the hand released her calf and Jack lowered her leg, shaking out some of the numbness that had settled there, trying to get her blood flowing again.

"I apologize," the voice came again, slightly lower and Jack bit her lip, her blood finding a new place to go. "Whatever," she sneered, moving forward again.

"What chased you from sleep?" the cultured voice came back again. Jack stopped and looked into the darkness, just making out Thane minus his customary leather jacket. "What the fuck got you up? Memories not good enough for jacking off?" she countered, purposefully vulgar, his manners starting to grate.

There was another moment of silence, something she expected from the drell that never bothered to piss her off. You could be quiet when you were dead; Jack didn't get how the assassin could be so still in social settings. Not that she had much experience with parties, at least not the ones where there was a lot of talking, but just having him stand there all quiet was fucking creepy and annoying. She was brought out of her thoughts by the fuck me voice, the vibrations wrapping around her body and pressing against her clit.

"Perhaps I need some new ones."

Jack was about to scoff, but stopped at the darkness in is voice, something new she had never heard before. "What? What the fuck, Krios. Are you fucking prepositioning me?"

Another silence and Jack felt her eyebrows rise. This was honestly not what she had expected, but she didn't fuck starry-eyed do-gooders who were likely only going to think about their dead wives. That was another thing that got Jack; she didn't know how someone could relive memories of a person's death, only to get off to memories of their bodies intertwined later.

"We are the only two, perhaps, who can know what it is like to kill out of anger, spite, or enjoyment. I am merely offering a night of respite from the restlessness in a way that we two can understand."

Jack frowned at the wording, working it through in her head. "You want to fuck?" she said, almost a question as she tried to understand what he was saying. Suddenly there were hands gripping her hips, bringing her forward and grinding against leather pants.

"Yes, I want to fuck."

Jack gasped, the voice and actions exactly what her body needed at the moment. She pushed back, though, not needing any sort of complications.

"Just fucking," she clarified, looking up into the impassive face, and she was suddenly excited at the prospect of going up against the best assassin in the galaxy.

"Just fucking," Thane agreed, pausing only briefly before he dipped his head, skipping past Jack's lips and going for her neck, biting. Jack moaned, her hands coming up, fingers gripping the flared ridge around the assassin's ears. He groaned against her neck, licking at the small wound he'd made. He cried out when she dug her fingernails in and pulled his head back.

"Don't fucking bite me," she panted, but doubted he'd listen. The pain had been unexpected from him and such a fucking welcome turn on. Thane only stared at her before he smirked.

"I take it you wish to control this?"

Jack raised a brow and grinned. "You take it right," she answered before reaching for his vest. Thane released her hips and caught her wrists, turning her around, trapping her hands against her chest.

"That will not do," he whispered in her ear, a bisected tongue flicking out and licking along the piercing she had, occasionally dipping onto her flesh. Jack moaned, gathering her biotics to force the assassin off. He was fast, though, transferring both her hands into one of his, using his strength to hold her close as he moved aside the strap covering her nipples and caught a dark pebble in between two fingers. Jack cried out, the blue energy crackling and fading away as she arched into the contact.

Thane chuckled, leaning further down and flicking his tongue against the back of her neck, his fingers teasing her nipple, his other hand firmly pulling her hands to the side so he could get at the other one.

"Let me go," Jack ground out, trying not to react to the contact too much as she pulled at her hands. Thane tensed for a moment before releasing her hands, letting her turn. Jack knew what she needed and knew what he needed, and neither wanted to wait. She watched him for a moment, taking in his impeccable stance, his cool face impassive as always, his lips glistening from his wet tongue.

As if on some silent cue, they both lunged forward, hands grasping and tearing at leather and cloth. Jack was rewarded with a small snarl when she heard the zipper on his pants rip apart, then cried out indignantly when strong hands tore her nipple bands open irreparably. Her pants were loosened and pushed down, only one leg kicked off before Thane picked her up and deposited her on a crate.

"Wait," she demanded, one hand on his smooth chest, the other balancing herself. Thane stilled immediately, his hands leaving her form and giving her space. "Ever had a blowjob?" she asked, grinning. Thane leaned in and smirked, the action almost cruel as it slashed across his perfectly symmetrical features.

"Are you volunteering?" he rumbled, his sexy voice wetting her even more. Jack shifted on the crate, then slid off onto her knees. Looking up into the darkness, she just made out his face. "Never fucked a drell," she admitted with a smirk, reaching out and caressing the wet and ridged length. The ridges pulsed in her palm and Jack licked her lips in anticipation.

He was quite salty smelling, she found; not unpleasant, almost like sitting beside the ocean. She leaned forward and gripped the base of him, slipping her tongue out and teasing the tapered tip of his cock before sucking him between her lips. Thane groaned above her, one hand placed on her head. Jack removed her hand and swatted at him in annoyance. Leaning back, she fixed him with a stern glare. "I'm not letting you face fuck me, Krios," she snapped, waiting for him to reply before she went back to his cock.

He tasted like spiced meat, salty and tangy like a good jerky and Jack moaned, moving further down until his tip hit the back of her throat. Spreading her legs, her head began to swim and Jack moved her free hand down to her clit, rubbing two fingers over the swollen nub. Thane groaned above her, his hands clenching into fists as she fisted the length of his cock she couldn't swallow down. Moving back, Jack took a deep breath and moved back down his cock, faster this time, swallowing when he hit the back of her throat again. More of him slipped into her mouth, squeezed down by her throat muscles and Jack was sure she tasted coffee when he moaned again. His skin was shimmering in front of her eyes, the swirls of his patterned scales moving sinuously up and around his body. Jack pushed her fingers further down her labia, pushing past her lips and into her cunt, fucking herself.

Jack choked slightly and moved back, taking another deep breath before bearing down again. This time as she pushed closer to his body, her throat opening more and milking his hard cock, she released his cock and traced her fingers up the dark paths of his stripes. She felt his cock harden even more and knew he was close but she couldn't tear her gaze away from his moving body, following the lines of his muscles as his scales whispered to her.

Pulling back when she choked again, she didn't fight when Thane pushed her away and sat down in front of her. Turning her over, Jack removed the hand between her legs and balanced herself on her hands and knees. "Fuck me, Krios," she groaned, her voice rough from her abused throat. The drell behind her grunted and pushed two fingers into her body, twisting them and pushing his thumb against her clit. Jack cried out, her body arching into the contact.

"How do you want me?" Thane demanded, his voice dancing in front of her in deep browns and blues. Jack snarled and pulled away from him, stopped by the hand that snaked around her waist, pinning her against the hard body and cock behind her. "I'm not going to fucking beg," she snapped even as her body humped against his fingers.

Thane hummed, his fingers stretching her. "I'm not asking you to. Just tell me what you want," he countered, licking up the back of her neck, his bisected tongue alien and exciting against her skin. Jack shivered, her body so wet and needy she felt trapped. "I want you to fuck me," she began, moaning when Thane removed his fingers and began to play with her clit, holding her against him. "I want you to bend me over and fuck me and I want you to hold me down and force me open with that cock of yours. I want you to fuck me until I scream and I want to tear your back open with my nails, I want to watch you eat me out and I just want you to fuck me!" She finished on a harsh cry as his fingers dipped into her cunt before tracing up further and pressing against the tight bud of her ass.

Her hands had curled into fists and she new pushed them into the metal floor as a finger penetrated her ass, the exquisite feeling not new but untried compared to the rest of her body. "What if I were to fuck you here?" Thane questioned, his voice that darkness again that had Jack panting.

She pushed against him, stopped by the hand around her waist. "Please, Krios, for fuck's sake!" She hadn't wanted to beg, but he expertly pushed all her buttons, the combined arousal and chemical high enough to push her past caring. He released her waistm removed his finger and moved away, Jack about to turn and demand his cock when he gripped her hips again.

She drew in a breath when hot breath ghosted over her labia and clit, her wetness cooling in the air. "Jesus fuck, Krios," Jack groaned when a hot tongue pushed against and into her. Lowering her forehead to the floor she watched, upside down, as he began to lick her, only able to see his chin and tongue from her vantage point. He flickered against her clit, pushing her hips up to get a better angle as he licked up her labia, his strong tongue pushing into her cunt. His fingers were gripping her hips hard enough to bruise but Jack didn't care, just hoped he didn't stop. He continued to tease her then moaned against her cunt, the vibrations bringing her just to the edge of fulfillment.

Jack pounded her fists against the floor, near sobbing with need. Thane stopped his ministrations and moved back up her body, snaking an arm around her waist again.

Thane shifted behind her, his arm holding her still, dense muscle flexing as he lined himself up with her wet cunt. He pushed in, not giving her time to adjust, not that Jack wanted that anyway. Lips pulling back into a grimace, she cried out, one fist slamming into the floor of the cargo hold as the large cock pushed its way into her, forcing through her as she'd demanded.

He hilted, her ass pushed up against his hips, holding there for a time before he began to thrust. It wasn't articulate or graceful; he was still wrapped around her, so they settled into an unrhythmic humping, her ass pushing against him as best she could, taking as much of him as the position would allow. He was heavy, though, and rested his weight on her back. Jack cried out, muscles protesting as she tried to keep herself up, but she quickly lost, her body lowering to the cold floor. Thane released her waist, grasping her hips and pulling them up, thrusting into her.

Jack's upper body lay against the cold metal, quickly warming underneath her sweaty body, her nipples finding just enough traction on the metal. She reached one hand down, her legs spread and began to play with her clit, moaning as each thrust forced her a little farther down the floor. She had never considered herself a sub as she was now, facedown ass up, but the way the pulsing ridges rubbed against her cunt walls, the way the deep grunts that somehow still held traces of a rumble wrapped around her brain had Jack rethinking her preferences.

Thane's thrusts were becoming erratic and Jack felt her own orgasm looming, the tight ball of tension seeping throughout her entire body, her limbs beginning to stiffen in anticipation of the climax. She was sent over the edge when Thane adjusted his grip and ran one hand down her ass cheek, pushing his thumb into her back hole. Jack cried out, clenching around him, one hand spasming around her clit, the other curling against the cold floor.

Thane reached his completion a moment later, his hot seed filling her, the watery, dark come flowing down her inner thighs as he continued to thrust into her.

When he finished, Jack collapsed, the world still swimming in front of her, the crates oddly bright in the dim hold. Thane collapsed beside her, his breathing rough.

They got up and dressed quietly, nothing needing to be said as they both tried to adjust themselves. "So," Jack began, "next time, cut out the middle man and head to your room?"

She looked up with a smirk, "But don't think this is anything more than what it is." Thane nodded back at her, a small smile playing on his cool features.

Maybe he was just as fucked up as she was, she mused, weaving back to her room, trying to lose the line of green rabbits that had started hopping after her.

There we are, Dark!Thane smut. Don't know why, but he seems like he'd hide a super kinky side. =3


End file.
